1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a dynamic damper, more particularly to a dynamic damper for limiting an inrush current and a lighting driving circuit comprising the dynamic damper.
2. Related Art
In a lighting driving circuit for driving a lighting element, a dimmer is generally used to adjust the brightness of the lighting element. The dimmer may be a triode for alternating current (TRIAC) or a silicon controlled rectifier (SCR). The brightness of the lighting element may be adjusted by adjusting the current, voltage, or phase of the input AC power source.
FIG. 1 is a system block diagram of a lighting driving circuit with dimmer according to the prior art. The lighting driving circuit 100 in FIG. 1 includes an AC power source 110, a dimmer 120, a rectifier 130, an electromagnetic interference (EMI) filter 140, and a converter 150. The lighting driving circuit 100 is configured to provide current to drive the lighting element 160. However, the use of the dimmer 120 will cut off the leading edge or trailing edge of the AC voltage provided by the AC power source 110. As a result, the subsequent device may receive a suddenly rise voltage. Furthermore, inrush and vibrating current may occur in the input current due to the EMI filter 140. When the input current vibrates, the dimmer 120 will be in an abnormal cut-off state and thus the lighting element 160 will flicker.